


I Never Came

by iimnotokay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimnotokay/pseuds/iimnotokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Mako have a world all to their own after dark, and neither Bolin or Asami know. M. One shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Came

The door closed behind the both of them, nearly silent. This whole ordeal had to be silent, silent, silent. No talking on the street. In the ally. No mention of it during the daylight. It couldn't exist from the time it ended to the time it began again.

He tossed his scarf off his neck and locked the door; the only escape from the dark, cluttered room the couple stood inside.

"Mako..." She began, scratching the back of her neck. "This needs to stop." The fire bender slowly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, kissing the back and sides of her neck, leaving a hint of heat behind each touch.

"Why." He ran his hot tongue along her jaw bone. Mako was never one for talking much, and this certainly wasn't the time to start. Korra was the one who always suggested this, and once they went through with it for the first time he was hooked. The sight of her smooth, tanned skin stretched over her lean curves, the scent of ocean lingering in her hair; everything about her was intoxicating and addictive.

"You... Have... Asami..." She choked out as he ran his strong hands down her hips and legs. Mako rolled his eyes.

"And you have Bolin." He argued, hands landing on her firm ass, giving more than a gentle squeeze. "You wanted this." And with that, he hungrily took off her coat.

Korra wouldn't deny that she wanted this, because she couldn't deny it. She had wanted it. She does want it. But after a handful of secret meetings, she couldn't help but feel utterly wrong and lost. Was what Mako felt for Asami during the day a complete lie? Were her own feelings for Bolin not truly existent? Why did the thought of meeting Mako night after night run shivers up and down her spine, and give her a feeling like nothing ever had before?

A few minutes later, and she was down to her bindings. Mako had only removed his shirt. He planted kisses on her ear, neck, down to her chest as he ripped off the flimsy cloth covering her breasts. Mako didn't take a moment to examine her chest with wonder like Bolin always did, he instead brought his mouth to one nipple as his fingers played with the other. Korra emitted a sigh, partially out of pleasure and partially out of defeat. She couldn't help but wonder what Bolin was up to as his brother devoured her body, piece by piece. Was he at his house, or waiting for her to arrive home at hers? She remembered the flowers he had given her this morning, 'just because' he had said, and had seen Mako roll his eyes at the ordeal before storming off somewhere. The flowers were displayed in a vase next to her bed, but here she was, with Mako, yet again.

"You're tense." Mako nearly grunted, as he picked her up and set her on the floor. The dirty, grimy floor. Who knows what had been here before and what ghastly things still lived in the deserted building. He set a warm hand on her cheek, a little too hot for her liking, and gave her a quick, reassuring look. It was too late for her to back out now. Mako was scary when he was angry, and she wasn't sure of what he was capable of. Her bindings covering her lower bits were ripped off, and Mako spread her legs and dug in. Two fingers pumped in and out of her hole as he licked and sucked her clit. Korra rolled back her eyes and reached for something to grasp, but found nothing. She brought her hands back to her sides and tried to keep from speaking the wrong name, something she had begun to get quite used to.

Korra shifted her weight to switch positions with the fire bender. When he gave her a look of anger she slid off his pants with a smile. Korra could already see the bulge in his pants, and she felt herself getting more and more ready for the final moment of satisfaction. Mako's undergarments were quickly removed, and Korra smirked at the sight of him. Bolin was still bigger. She licked him up and down before taking his entirety into her mouth. Korra knew this portion wouldn't last long; Mako loved being on top and taking control of every situation.

Within a few minutes Mako had given Korra two sharp taps on her shoulder as she got off. She heard him unwrap the condom and slip it on as she removed her hair bindings and let her long, brown locks flow down her naked back. Mako pushed his way on top of her and entered her. Mako never took his time or went easy on her; his fits of passion were fierce, fast and hard. He had never asked her what positions she liked the best, or if she had any freaky fetishes. It was his way or the highway. Korra knew this would never fly with Bolin. He always made sure she was okay with anything he did, and always made sure she came first. And if she didn't, he worked on her until the sun rose to make sure she was satisfied.

As Mako pounded himself inside of her, she couldn't help but wonder if this was how he made love to Asami. She took that back; this surely wasn't making love, this was fucking. Did he fuck Asami? Or did he make love to her? Did he grunt like he was right now, or did he put up some kind of facade? Or was this entire affair a facade to somehow impress her? Was Mako the sweet, loving guy Asami saw him as, or was he the cold, hungry monster he only showed Korra?

Mako quietly grabbed Korra's shoulder, and she knowingly flipped over to doggy style for him. She felt him inside her even more, and she heard him making more and more noise. He was close. With a few more intense thrusts he finished inside her, and as he shrunk and heaved heavily, he pulled out and threw the condom to the side of the room where they never ventured. The two of them and got dressed in silence. They never took a peak at each other, just kept to themselves and waited for the whole event to come to an end.

"Maybe after the big match?" Mako suggested as he pulled his shoes on, facing away from Korra. She shrugged.

"I'm supposed to have a date with Bo." She answered, stretching her back.

"After?" He replied, looking into her eyes for once. They looked hollow, sad, tired and numerous other adjective Korra couldn't even think of.

"I don't know if that's a smart idea. He might be sleeping over anyway." Mako huffed at this response.

"You always say that, Korra. And you always come back to me." He finally replied, exiting the building in silence. Korra sighed.

She slowly dressed herself and headed out into the cold night air. She hoped she saw Bolin sometime tonight, maybe he was up waiting for her at the island, or maybe she could catch him on her way home. She already missed his smile and warm, strong embrace. They didn't have to do anything, just being in his presence was enough to calm her down at least a little bit. That's all she wanted. To calm down and relax. To breathe.

And as she saw Mako's figure leave her eyesight, she wondered if she would meet him again one night. If she'd again be disappointed and get dressed alone as he left her without a word. If she'd hear him again laugh at Bolin and her relationship as he held Asami's hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She didn't know why she came back time after time. She certainly wasn't missing anything in her life. Bolin was terrific. Their sex life was terrific. Did she always have a thing for Mako and just had a hope that somehow he would realize it was her he wanted, and not Asami? Korra didn't know what to believe anymore. It wasn't the sex bringing her back time and time again; she never came anyway.


End file.
